


Vice

by landerson



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landerson/pseuds/landerson
Summary: I forgot I wrote this. If you haven't seen the Wii Resort episode of Monster Factory, this will make 0 sense. Even then, this goes in some wild directions, so you might also want to read up on some Medieval Theology.Turbovicki fights Dick Cheney to regain a hold on the realm from his vice reign.





	Vice

“Dick Cheney made money off the Iraq War.” The phrase was a mantra of the fallen kingdom: the Wii Resort on a Hill. Shigeru Miyamoto had designed this place to show the ingenuity of his new invention, but when the masses fatigued, those doing the living and dying on Wii Resort suffered. Political chaos followed shortly after, and that was when Dick Cheney had taken vice dictatorship.

Turbovicki surveyed the land, taking aim with her bow and arrow, practicing. Her tiny face squinted in a way that she could hide her entire face behind her bow, perfect form. Like a Byzantine soldier, she was prepared to notch 50 arrows a minute, firing at the enemy hoard no matter the danger. All her rigorous training made her so incredibly good at sports, and she planned to best Dick Cheney and wipe his perverted image from the realm.

Such feats had been accomplished before. In the Great Creation, there had been 5: 2008 Griffin, A Perfect Justin, Bart, Turbovicki and Good at Sports Dick Cheney. They had mingled in that time, no foreshadowing of the ensuing conflict.

One day, that all changed. There was a savior who had been promised: Pigeon. Pigeon took 2008 Griffin as his existence and facial hair was being questioned. Ascension Day: the 40th day after the watersport victory.

The Classical Attributes of God: Omnipotent, Omniscient, Omnibenevolent, Immutability and Impassibility. Pigeon was all of these. But they were gone. And in their absence came the dictatorship under which the Wii Resort now lived.

Turbovicki entered her household, and her daughter, Turbosusan gave a wizened nod. The two were entirely identical but for the fact that Turbosusan was slightly better at bicycling. The two did not speak, knowing the tragedy that was to befall them. Taking down the dictator would not be as easy as it seemed. As had happened when Cheney shot a man, he seemed untouchable.

In that uncertainty, Turbovicki couldn’t help but feeling abandoned by this god. Years of fighting and anticipating had culminated in a moment of pure dread. She made her way to the fortress under cover of night and came to her first trial.

Dick Cheney’s dog was enormous.

But she took her learning. This dog had not played fetch in years. She retrieved a frisbee from her bag and threw it with pinpoint accuracy.

He shook his festive little tucous and bounded after the ball. After he caught it in the air, he ran into the fortress, Turbovicki following him into the chamber of Dick Cheney where he stood, staring at the wall. All this anticipation, and he looked like that fool from the end of The Blair Witch Project.

Slowly, he turned, not recognizing Turbovicki’s presence as he threw the ball out his window, the dog bounding out and falling.

“You have to anticipate the bounce.” He looked exactly like he had all those years before. Him studying her table tennis technique, watching from afar as she practiced archery. It was all so familiar. He was studying her form and learning.

But it was time for their last encounter. Dick Cheney had to die.

Turbovicki raised her foil and approached, twirling the beast in her hand, anticipating Dick’s first strike.

The two wildly flung their weapons at each other until Dick Cheney was on edge. Good at Sports Dick Cheney, made one last attempt, but it was futile. Turbovicki got the better of him, and he fell from the same spot where he had pushed his dog, who was totally fine and uninjured. Dick faired worse.

“Was it worth it, Dick?” Turbovicki asked her fallen foe when she reached him. She anticipated the coming horde of Foot Clan members, running down the hill and congregating to meet her in battle.

Dick Cheney said nothing but gave his last breath with that classic smirk on his face. His ocean grey eyes were waves against a cliff, just one in a million who tore away at the foundation of the Wii Resort.

She looked around and saw an escape, a long, winding road and a bicycle. She took mount and descended.


End file.
